Redguard
Os Redguards, antes conhecidos como Yokudanos, são uma raça de humanos provenientes do continente perdido de Yokuda e atualmente residem em Hammerfell. Seu nome é derivado da mudança do termo nativo "Ra Gada", que se traduz pobremente como "onda guerreira". Devido a veloz e decisiva conquista de Hammerfell, os Redguards foram nomeados naturais guerreiros. Sua ferocidade e versatilidade é também demonstrada em sua personalidade, que lhes concedem serem eficientes batedores e soldados. Hammerfell é uma terra arida que consiste basicamente de desertos, montanhas e pradarias. O Deserto Alik'r toma toda a região oeste de Hammerfell, e é considerado como a região mais inóspita de toda Tamriel. Até a chegada dos Ra Gada em 1E 800, o deserto era populado por bestas monstruosas, como os Escorpiões Gigantes. Enquanto a fauna do Deserto Alik'r continua mortal na Terceira Era, os Redguards conseguiram diminuir significantemente a presença e a ameaça dessas criaturas. O Deserto Alik'r também é lar de ruínas de incontáveis civilizações que pereceram sob a areia. O calor escaldante, ferozes tempestades de areia e a escassez de água torna quase impossível sobreviver no Deserto Alik'r. O deserto só foi habitado por Redguards nômades. Hammerfell Hammerfell é uma terra arida que consiste basicamente de desertos, montanhas e pradarias. O Deserto Alik'r toma toda a região oeste de Hammerfell, e é considerado como a região mais inóspita de toda Tamriel. Até a chegada dos Ra Gada em 1E 800, o deserto era populado por bestas monstruosas, como os Escorpiões Gigantes. Enquanto a fauna do Deserto Alik'r continua mortal na Terceira Era, os Redguards conseguiram diminuir significantemente a presença e a ameaça dessas criaturas. O Deserto Alik'r também é lar de ruínas de incontáveis civilizações que pereceram sob a areia. O calor escaldante, ferozes tempestades de areia e a escassez de água torna quase impossível sobreviver no Deserto Alik'r. O deserto só foi habitado por Redguards nômades. Fisiologia A agilidade e alto nível de resistência dos Redguard é o que lhes permite se sobressair em todas as atividades que precisam de esforço continuo, mais precisamente, o combate. Eles possuem uma estatura mediana, e tipo físico muito bom, capazes de resistir a envenenamentos. A coloração de sua pele varia em tons mais claros e escuros de marrom. Redguards are known for their tall, gaunt frames and finely toned physiques.2 They possess above average human strength and agility, and show a remarkable capacity for surviving in hot, dry climates. They generally possess dark skin, ranging from light brown in hue, to nearly black, and often with a significant red tint. They possess very curly, wiry hair, and their degree of body hair varies. Tattoos and body piercings are common. Many Redguard men show an affinity for beards. "A man is only as great as the beard that wears him" is an old Redguard proverb.33 História Primeira Era Os Redguards eram habitantes do antigo continente Yokuda, a oeste. Por volta de 1E 792, a maior parte de Yokuda afundou no oceano depois de um grupo de Ansei chamado Hiradirge, buscou vingança após serem derrotados em batalha. Os Yokudanos sobreviventes navegaram para leste e se estabeleceram em Volenfell (nome que os Dwermer deram a região), o que depois seria conhecido por Hammerfell. A maioria desses refugiados ficaram na ilha de Herne, mas um grupo de guerreiros Yokudanos, conhecidos como Ra Gada, viajou até o continente em 1E 808; cruzando o país para tomar o máximo de terra que pudessem, matando e dominando tribos locais de Povo-Fera e Nede. Eventualmente a realeza Yokudana conhecida como Na-Totambu, deixou a ilha de Herne e construiu seu palácio em Hammerfell após os Ra Gada expulsarem os Orsimer. A principio essa raça novata não se abriu ao resto da cultura Tamrielica, deixando o idioma Yokudano intacto e recusando fazer comercio com as sociedades vizinhas. Apenas quando Redguards e Bretões acharam um inimigo em comum, os Orsimer de Orsinium, eles começaram a fazer negócios e alianças com Pedra Alta. Em 1E 950, o Cerco de Orsinium começou e Bretões e Redguards sairão vitoriosos. Seu idioma foi eventualmente substituído para facilitar a comunicação com seus parceiros de comercio e aliados, mas ainda é falada por alguns. Segunda Era Com o tempo, a sociedade Redguard se dividiu em duas, os Coroas, que seguiam a realeza Na-Totambu e tentavam manter a cultura tradicional Yokudana, e os Antepassados, descendentes dos Ra Gada que queriam assimilar a cultura de Tamriel por motivos de comércio e política. Logo, uma guerra civil se iniciou em 2E 864, o rei Redguard Thassad II foi assassinado. Seu filho, A'Tor, logo lideraria os esforços dos Coroas, mas os Antepassados, apoiados pelo Império, venceu. Hammerfell foi absolvida pelo Império Septim, mas, concessões foram feitas após uma vitoriosa revolta em Stros M'Kai. A sociedade em Hammerfell permaneceu dividida por um longo período de tempo, com o norte mantendo as tradições Yokudanas, e o sul, tendo mais uma mistura com as tradições e culturas de Tamriel. Terceira Era The Redguards scorned their neighbors initially, and didn't even trade with them until after their worth had been proven in the successful Siege of Orsinium circa 1E 980.1012 Their own native language, Yoku, was almost entirely replaced to help stabilize foreign trade,2 although the language is still spoken.13 They were absorbed into the Second Empire sometime during the Reman Dynasty.2 During the Alliance War circa 2E 582, they joined with the Orcs and Bretons in forming the Daggerfall Covenant. The strongest support for the Covenant centered in the city-states of Hallin's Stand and Sentinel, with much of the outer regions of Redguard society remaining distrustful of their new allies.12 Sometime during the Interregnum of the Second Era, the fragile administrative republic established in Hammerfell by the Second Empire collapsed, and control of the province reverted back to the traditional, hereditary monarchy of the Na-Totambu. The new High King of Hammerfell moved his seat of power from the old capital Hegathe to the more prosperous northern city of Sentinel. This ignited tension between Forebears and Crowns, as Sentinel was a Forebear city. Upon the death of High King Thassad II in 2E 862, the people of Sentinel retook their city by force. Crown Prince A'tor journeyed to the city to seek vengeance, leading to one of the bloodiest massacres in Tamrielic history.2 The bloody civil war which ensued led to Hammerfell being easily absorbed by the Septim Empire in 2E 864, though the Empire soon had to make some significant concessions of power following a successful revolt in Stros M'Kai.10 Redguards would become more outgoing under the Septim Empire, and many branched out into other parts of Tamriel. Redguards reportedly served as mercenaries under the Camoran Usurper around 3E 267.14 King Camaron of Sentinel would be killed during the War of Betony in 3E 403, a short but vicious land dispute with Daggerfall over the eponymous island of Betony.15 The aftermath brought a lot of bad blood between the Bretons and Redguards of the Iliac Bay region.1617 Following the Miracle of Peace, Sentinel (then under King Lhotun) greatly expanded to take over the entire northern coast of Hammerfell.1018 It's known that near the end of the Third Era, the Redguards of eastern Hammerfell harbored a fierce grudge against Skyrim, and yearned for a chance to take back land that was seized during the War of the Bend'r-mahk in 3E 396.1016 Em 3E 249, um impostor tomou o trono Camoran, chamado Camoran Usurpador, libertou Valenwood do controle do Império Septim, e marchou para norte para tentar conquistar qualquer território que pudesse. Em 3E 253, as cidades Redguards de Taneth e Rihad, enviaram um pedido de socorro para Elinhir a norte, por não haver uma resposta devido as tensões entre os Coroas e os Antepassados. Por conta disto, cidades dos Antepassados não ajudariam as cidades dos Coroas que foram tomadas pelos Nórdicos durante a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk, que ocorreiria em 3E 397. O reino de Camoran Usurpador, terminou em 3E 267 após sua derrota. Redguards de Hammerfell ocidental mantiveram disputas contra os Nórdicos de Skyrim, tentando retomar territórios perdidos durante a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk durante a terceira Era, mas seus esforços foram em vão. A Guerra de Betony, uma disputa pela ilha de Betony entre os Bretões de Daggerfall e os Redguards de Sentinela, foi marcada pela morte de Camaron, rei de Sentinela, em 3E 403. O resultado de guerra foi deixar tensões entre os Redguards e os Bretões da área da Baia Iliac. Em 3E 417, um evento chamado A Dobra do Oeste aconteceu. Quarta Era Em 4E 171, a Grande Guerra começou quando o Imperador Titus Mede II se recusou a ceder as exigências do Domínio Aldmeri, que entre muitas outras coisas, queria que ele concedesse grandes porções de terra, incluindo o sul de Hammerfell. Então, os Thalmor venceram, e o Império deu o direito ao Domínio de ocupar partes de Hammerfell, como parte do Acordo Ouro-Branco em 4E 175. Os redguards no entanto, recusaram-se a dar suas terras aos Thalmor, e continuaram a luta. Depois de anos de derramamento de sangue, os redguards conseguiram expulsar invasão dos Thalmor, e em 4E 180, o Segundo Tratado de Stros M'Kai foi assinado e pondo um fim a guerra entre os Redguards e o Domínio. Depois de assinar o tratado, as forças Thalmor se retiraram de Hammerfell. Muitos redguards ainda possuem algum rancor com o Império, afirmando que sua vitória é uma prova de que o acordo foi um erro, e que eles poderiam vencer o Domínio se continuassem a lutar. Cultura A cultura dos Redguards (ou Yokodana) é por natureza, marcial. Todo homem, mulher e criança é desde pequeno, ensinado a arte do combate e da guerra desde cedo. Isso explica por que eles nunca foram completamente derrotados por nenhuma força invasora desde sua chegada em Tamriel. De Tiber Septim ao Domínio Aldmeri, ninguém conseguiu assimilar os Redguards, derrota-los por completo. Apesar da diferença em sua cultura que produziu as facções dos Coroas e dos Antepassados; os Redguards de Hammerfell provaram várias vezes que são capazes de por suas diferenças de lado, pelo bem de suas vidas e cultura. De acordo com Trayvond o Redguard, em Hammerfell, eles "Eles não gostam de magos; porque feiticeiros roubam almas e mexem com mentes, se você utiliza magia, você é fraco ou mau". Eles particularmente odeiam Conjuração, relacionando-a com Necromancia e Ilusão. No entanto, ele menciona que ele e os outros Redguards, adoram feitiços de Destruição que servem muito bem à sua cultura. Sociedade Like all races, Redguards have been shaped by their home. Since their arrival, they have been few in number, relative to the other races of Tamriel.12 Their Yokudan heritage left them with advanced seafaring, agricultural, military and even astronomical knowledge that allowed them to thrive in a place where others merely hoped to survive. Redguard society is extremely martial, and nearly everyone is expected to have a grasp of basic weaponry and combat, although only the rulers are generally expected to have detailed knowledge of strategy, formations and tactics. Only the strongest, fastest and smartest Redguards are accepted into the demanding military (which consists mainly of various knightly orders; Redguards don't traditionally have a standing army), and they are expected to prove themselves worthy by facing death.2 Even their entertainment, like snake charming, bears some risk to it.21 The practice of magic has generally been frowned upon dating back to at least the Second Era, and outsiders are not tolerated in many parts of Hammerfell.21222 Many believe that no "true" Redguard would stoop to using magic, considering it a weakness.23Certain schools that teach the Way of the Sword forbid students to use magic and enchanted weapons.24 By the Third Era, spellcasters were shunned in Hammerfell, believing them to be wicked individuals who steal souls and tamper with minds.25 Necromancy has always been abhorred in Redguard culture, due to their reverence of the dead. Although being suspicious of magic is regarded as a hallmark of Redguard culture, it was not always so pronounced. In ancient times, Yokudan war-wizards were part of their armies, albeit rare.26 Sword-singers were said to have forged swords woven with magic and indeed the Shehai itself is believed to be a form of magic.5 They have a great affinity for horses, and brought many with them to Hammerfell, notably the breed called the Yokudan Charger.7 The constellation of the Warrior and its charges seem to be of great importance in their ancient literature.2728 Redguards have a great diversity in styles for their clothing,2 though it always tends to be light, long, and flowing to best tolerate the heat and hazards of the desert. They first developed this style of dress in Yokuda, which was known to have arid deserts similar to the Alik'r desert of their adopted homeland.29 The flowing curves of Redguard dress is mimicked in the designs of their armor and weaponry.29 Imperial propaganda from the late Second Era speaks of some Redguards opting to go nude in public, particularly in Rihad.2Denizens of the Alik'r tend to favor lightweight leather armors to better cope with heat, and often wear face coverings to keep sand from their mouths.30 In their constant quest for water, they often employ johads, simple but effective water collectors made of sticks and fabric which gather the morning dew of the desert.31 They are a highly disciplined and enterprising people, having centuries of experience with warfare in their homeland before arriving on Tamriel's shores. Their warriors are acknowledged to be among the best in the world. The Redguards are also known for their naval prowess, and their fleets have proved a match for the Empire's best armadas, as seen during the Stros M'Kai revolt.22 Stros M'Kai and some parts of mainland Hammerfell hold many Dwemer ruins, and some young Redguards seeking to enter military service must brave the dangers of these ruins.2 Most of their holidays and traditions seem to revolve around either the celebration of natural phenomena or the commemoration of great battles and warriors.4532 Arquitetura Redguard buildings vary from simple tents to the sturdy domed structures of the cities which incorporate many Yokudan advancements. The latter are renowned for their rigidity, flexibility, heat transference, and general ornate beauty. They are much easier to repair than most Imperial stonemasonry. While much Imperial construction requires demolition and rebuilding after conflict, many of the Yokudan accent pieces, such as the flying staircases or ornamental domes, are designed to crumble after an attack or an earthquake, which allows them to be easily replaced in sections afterward. However, these structures are still solidly built; they stand tall and firm against the harsh environment of Hammerfell.12 They are characterized by thickly-built walls to help insulate against the heat of the desert, as well as a carefully-planned system of ventilation ducts. These ducts are built alongside windows high on the walls, and are covered by horizontal slats which keep out the sun while permitting the wind to enter. Each building is designed to channel even the slightest breeze from these ducts down to the floor.29 Redguard stables have been recognized for their lavishness and the ingenious design which makes them perfect for the environmental hazards the Redguards face. Their enormous mausoleums are thought to be the purest, undiluted representations of Yokudan architecture in their society. The most famous example, Tu'whacca's Throne in the Alik'r, is also a monument to the many Yokudans who died when the continent was destroyed, and it receives many pilgrims seeking to pay their respects.12 Antepassados e Coroas The social strata of the Redguard has long been fractured.12 When Hammerfell became a province of the Second Empire and demarcated in the Imperial custom, Redguard society was formally divided into two main socio-political groups: the Crowns and the Forebears.2 The Crowns are descended from the High King and the Na-Totambu who ruled in Yokuda; they hold Yokudan tradition in high reverence and greatly dislike foreigners. Their influence has been waning since the last High King perished in 2E 862 and his son, the Crown Prince A'tor, reacted by viciously butchering the Forebear citizenry. When Tiber Septim's forces conquered the land two years later, it was perceived as a humanitarian gesture to stop the senseless bloodshed.2 While the intervention did cease open war, the hostility between the various regions of the province remains so great that some have been known to ignore their brethren when they're trying to repulse a foreign invasion.10 The Forebears are descended from the Ra Gada warrior class which conquered the province, and in so doing were exposed to many Nedic (and later Breton and Imperial) traditions and ideas, while the ancestors of the Crowns were not. The Forebears seek modernity; they are more cosmopolitan than their Crown counterparts and more welcoming of foreigners and different ways of life. They have adopted modified Imperial and Breton styles for their dress, architecture, and names, and many have even reorganized their traditional gods and spirits to fit into the Imperial pantheon of the Divines. Forebears are generally predominant in coastal cities and other major trade centers in the north, while most Crowns live in more secluded regions in the south, notably the deserts and other inhospitable areas.212 In the late Third Era, a third faction emerged. Named the Lhotunics after their founder King Lhotun, they espouse the progressive and cosmopolitan values of the Forebears while maintaining a strong respect for their past, though the specific compromises are not known.10 The movement is largely political: the Forebear kingdom of Sentinel is uniquely well-suited to forge a compromise between the two Redguard factions because it has been a seat of both Forebear and Crown power, and its economic and military strength has made it one of the most powerful and respected kingdoms in all of Tamriel.210 Since the Miracle of Peace and beyond, the Lhotunic movement has served as a unifying force for Sentinel as it gains dominion over more territory, and since much of that territory is dominated by disgruntled Crowns, the necessity of the Lhotunic movement is apparent. Due to their moderate platform and these expansionist policies, the Lhotunics are generally disliked by the remaining Forebears and Crowns.10 However, the events of the Great War reportedly led to a reconciliation between the two factions.19 Religião When a Redguard dies, priests typically perform a consecration ritual in the name of Tu'whacca at their funeral.34 Some also practice mummification of the dead. The body is laid on a table and washed in oils and leaves. Before the head and torso are carefully cut open, the body is drained of blood, and the brain, heart, and other organs are placed into ceremonial jars, followed by a week of chanting prayers, mourning, and swathing the corpse with long ceremonial bandages. The body is then interred in a painted sarcophagus within a subterranean tomb, along with the deceased's favorite weapons, servants, and pets. It's not unusual to find that their crypts and tombs can be even larger and more elaborate than their homes for the living.35 This is all symptomatic of a Redguard respect for departed relatives, a respect so fervent it is similar to the ancestral worship of some other cultures.12 Though the Redguards abhor necromancy, their religion has also led them to abhor any sort of interaction with the undead.36 Tradition bound them not to fight the honored dead, making them particularly vulnerable to necromancers and undead creatures.3738 Such was the importance of this ideal, that the culture of the Alik'r evolved around it. However in later years many realized that exceptions must be made.39 One example is the Ash'abah, a tribe of Redguards who have made it their duty to purify mausoleums and destroy the undead wherever they may be found. As a result, they have been shunned from Redguard society, and are exiled to live as nomads in the wastes. Their existence is nevertheless tolerated due to the necessity of their role. Among their other traditions, Ash'abah tribesmen travel to Tu'whacca's Throne annually to perform the 36-hour-long Rite of Royal Rest, which is said to seal departed monarchs in their tombs and keep their spirits happy.12 Another form of protection against necromancy was the creation of the Ansei Wards. These ancient relics were forged as part of a covenant with Tu'whacca to ensure that the consecrated dead could not be raised by even the most powerful necromancy.34 Redguards have come to venerate different gods, with the Crowns sticking to the most ancient Yokudan pantheon, while Forebear beliefs have evolved to include many Imperial influences. Many of the Crowns are nomadic tribesman who mainly travel around the Alik'r, and though they adhere to traditional Yokudan beliefs, they have also developed a deep, spiritual attachment to their adopted land. They venerate deities and spirits of all kinds, from Pixies (or faeries) to Satakal the Worldskin, the god of everything (a sort of fusion of Anu and Padomay that bears similarities to the malevolent Nordic god Alduin).2404142 Occasionally, Satakal will destroy everything to begin anew, and the spirits who manage to find a way to survive are those who can move at "strange angles" to stride between one world and the next, and thus enter the Redguard pantheon of gods.43 The Crown pantheon includes Satakal and the chieftain Ruptga, or Tall Papa, the first to survive Satakal's destruction. They also venerate Zeht (Yokudan God of Farms), Tall Papa's favorite wife Morwha, Tava (considered equivalent to Kynareth), Onsi (a god of war), and Diagna. Tu'whacca was thought to be the god of "Nobody Really Cares" before the creation of the world, when he became a caretaker and protector of souls (similar to Arkay).44 The Forebear belief system includes several of the Nine Divines recognized by other cultures: Akatosh, Julianos, Dibella, and Stendarr. However, it is often unclear if they have the same understanding of these deities that others possess, as they often use a name of one of the Divines when referring to a Yokudan deity. For instance, they continue to venerate the Bird God Tava, a favorite among many Redguard sailors, but they have been known to call her Kynareth. Similarly, they may refer to Tu'whacca as Arkay, Zeht as Zenithar, and the four-armed fertility goddess Morwha as Mara.4445 There are several other deities with significant Redguard cults among both Crowns and Forebears. Leki, the Saint of the Spirit Sword and divine daughter of Tall Papa, is credited with helping the Yokudans before their war against the Lefthanded Elves in the Mythic Era. The HoonDing, the Make Way God, is the Yokudan spirit of perseverance over infidels, and is said to materialize when the Redguard need to "make way" for their people. They believe this spirit appeared twice during the Ra Gada invasion.44 There is also the "Horde King" Malooc, an enemy of the Ra Gada who led goblins against them in the First Era.44 And finally, Sep, believed to be the Yokudan variant of Lorkhan. Sep was a "crazy" merchant god who convinced the others to create the mortal world to make it easier for more spirits to survive Satakal's inevitable onslaught. Except it didn't make it easier; rather, the mortal plane acted as a trap which made apotheosis even harder.42 In this way, the Redguard view of creation has more in common with the Elven tradition than that of other humans, who view the mortal plane as a blessing.43 The Horsemen tribe of High Rock have substantially different religious beliefs than their brethren. They venerate a divine animist spirit they call the Herd Mother. Their tradition holds that they left Yokuda in order to freely worship this equine deity.7 As Margens Distantes The Far Shores is the afterlife sought by the Redguards. According to Yokudan myth, Satakal, the serpentine God of Everything, eats itself over and over, periodically consuming all of creation. By "moving at strange angles" to stride between "worldskins", a process known as the Walkabout, the strongest of the spirits learned to bypass this cycle of destruction. Thanks to Ruptga's guidance, many weaker spirits were able to find their way as well, and the practice became so easy that it became a place—the Far Shores. Here, the spirits can safely wait until Satakal has passed and a new skin has emerged. There is no hunger or thirst in the Far Shores, but there are ample martial challenges to keep Redguard warrior-spirits engaged for eternity. Frandar Hunding, a Sword-Singer, Warrior-Prince, and pioneer of Hammerfell O Livro dos Círculos : Train your opponent to make the wrong response. — The Book of Circles, Loredas Maxims The Book of Circles was written by Frandar Hunding, a spiritual leader of the Redguards, in order to pass on his insights. When he was thirty years old (around 1E 750), he retired to a cave and began writing what would become the Book of Circles.6 For Redguards, it is an enormous part of their culture and everyday life.54647 Reading from it was abandoned sometime later in the First Era until Hallin, the only Ansei at the time, brought back the "old ways" and told each warrior to read the book.11 The people of the Alik'r celebrate "Dirij Tereur" every year on the 5th of Frost Fall, a holiday honoring Frandar Hunding, and festivities typically include readings from the book.48 Each household in Hammerfell has an alcove by its hearth just big enough to hold a copy of the Book of Circles in honor of Hunding.546 The book is still highly regarded as a treatise on blade mastery and even other experts at the skill refer to it. It is said to include "thirty-eight grips, seven hundred and fifty offensive and eighteen hundred defensive positions, and nearly nine thousand moves essential to sword mastery".49 Though they utilize many other types of arms, a Redguard's sword is considered an extension of his soul and a symbol of honor, and their mastery of blade crafting is unparalleled.12 A principal religião de Hammerfell é baseada no panteão Yokudano, embora aja espaço para aqueles que adoram os deuses de Tamriel. Divindades * Diagna * Hoonding * Leki * Malooc * Morwha * Onsi * Reymon Ebonarm * Ruptga * Satakal * Sep * Tava * Tu'whacca * Zeht Redguards Notáveis * A'Tor * Afa-Saryat * Akorithi * Aubk'i * Am-Shadal * Arthago * Ayaan-si * Azah * Azra Nightwielder * Bahraha * Baurus * Camaron * Cavalheiro Jim Stacey * Cirroc the Lofty * Corda * Cyrus * Derik Hallin * Divad Hunding * Fahara'jad * Falion * Falorah * Farvad * Frandar Hunding * Gaiden Shinji * Guerreiro de Ébano * Hean * Hubalajad * Kain * Lhotun * Mailic * Makela Leki * Mansel Sesnit * Maraya * Merric at-Aswala * Nazeem * Randic Torn * Rayya * Rhanbiq * Sai Sahan * Shrike * Suturah * Talia at-Marimah * Thassad II * Ufa the Red Asp * Warday A'kor * Yaghoub * Zeira Coriosidades * Redguards bear many physical and cultural similarities to African and Middle Eastern peoples. * Maramal's conversation with Dinya Balu in the Temple of Mara demonstrates that Redguards and Dunmer are cross-fertile. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos